everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Blondie Lockes/books
Blondie Lockes debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) At the beginning of summer break, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty, and Apple White go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. Blondie attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. Blondie plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She loses her basket almost immediately. After class, Raven Queen tricks her into unlocking Headmaster Grimm’s office by saying she can smell porridge inside. When her search comes up empty, Blondie heads toward the castleteria looking for porridge. Blondie and the Royals retaliate by throwing food at the Rebels in the castleteria. She and the students are wound up in detention. Blondie unlocks the door to the Treasury. She and the others repair the Treasury due to the Jabberwock's destruction. Blondie helps Apple and Raven with room cleanup. Blondie happily sits in the audience. When running from the bandersnatch, she documents the whole thing. Blondie is turned into a golden lock. Ever After High (II) Blondie's MirrorCast show creates buzz around Ever After about the next top villain assignment. She repetitively interviews and questions students such as Duchess and Lizzie, as well as the other students who are taking part in the General Villainy assignment. Blondie checks the number of live viewers for Spells Kitchen. Unfortunately, there are only five. Blondie notifies Ginger that they might have to pull the plug on Spells Kitchen if she doesn't do something about it. As a passionate journalist, Blondie tells her that she works hard for her MirrorCast, only to be towered by Daring's show, Daring's Day as her viewer numbers have dwindled. She finds Ginger in Hocus Latte, having a small quarrel with Melody as to who gets to guest star on Ginger's show to make a wish on her wish cake. Ginger breaks it to them that Hopper is guest starring, but Blondie believes she is making a huge mistake. Blondie catches Ginger in the halls, dressed far from her usual attire. As she interviews Daring she notices that Ginger has slipped away and she finds her again outside the building. Blondie later appears in the Ever After swamp and records princesses and Ginger kiss frogs. Blondie announces on her MirrorCast show that both Faybelle and Farrah will be auditioning for the role of the wicked fairy queen in the Theater Club play. She interviews Justine, the play's director, writer, and choreographer, and asks her who she favors for the role, but Justine tells Blondie that her decision will be based on the audition. Blondie holds a live poll, asking the students who they favor, and then announces the results - that the students favor Farrah for the role. Justine reiterates that that doesn't matter to her, but Blondie closes the show saying that Farrah is favored to win. The day of the auditions arrive, and Blondie tells Faybelle she hoped she could interview her, and asks her if she knows Farrah is predicted to win. Faybelle tells her it's not an election, and Blondie asks if she agrees with the viewers, which Faybelle chooses not to comment on. Faybelle begins walking away, then turns around and tells Blondie that she wishes Farrah good luck and is sure that Justine's decision will be fair. She smiles and waves at Blondie, and Blondie smiles back. When the fairies are stuck by a mysterious wing ailment later that day, Blondie reports about the situation on her MirrorCast. She again interviews Justine, asking what this will mean for her play. Justine explains that if Faybelle or Farrah don't get better, she will have to give the part to Cupid. Blondie looks into the camera, and advises Cupid to take care of herself so she doesn't get sick, saying if she did, Justine's play would be a failure. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters